


Shimmering Light

by ShowYourStripes



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowYourStripes/pseuds/ShowYourStripes
Summary: Summer's coming to the end, but that doesn't prevent the critters of Redwall Abbey to stop having their fun in the sun, with a very special guest!





	Shimmering Light

The sun casts its rays down onto the earth, warming all it touched with its golden glow. The open blue sky, littered with a few fluffy clouds, spread out overhead. Birds chirped, butterflies darted about from flower to flower, drinking the sweet nectar before fluttering away to find another one. A cool breeze whipped through the air and carried itself by, cooling off the hot inhabitants of Redwall Abbey. Within the walls, life flourished near the pond. The shimmering waters could not cease its ripples as the Dibbuns splashed around in the shallows.

Almost all of the Dibbuns played in the waters, splashing each other or lazing around in the cool waters. Some otters supervised as the little ones played, while others and a few other beasts swam around in the more deeper ends, having their own fun or simply sunbathing on the surface of the waters. Bryony watched on as everybeast had fun. She turned to the large badger beside her, Sunflash, and stirred up a conversation. "How about you jump in?"

"Ahah, no thank you. I'll probably splash all the water out if I jump in!" And both of them giggled together.

"How long will you stay?" Bryony asked. 

"Oh, not more than a few days and nights. 'Tis only a quick getaway, eh?"

The roars of laughter and cheers from the pond pulled their attention away. A trio of otters entertained the Dibbuns with their aquatic tricks and pranks on one another. No elder bothered with scolding them as they had their fun. The badger stood up. "Why don't we join them? I'm getting a bit hot anyways."

She smiled but declined politely. "No, thank you. I'd rather lay out in the grass. If you like, go on ahead without me."

Sunflash nodded and trodded off. As he approached the pond, the otters suddenly stopped their antics. The badger began to sprint, and soon his looming shadow covered the center of the pond. Everybeast in the waters swam as fast as they could to get away while those on shore scrambled to get out of the splash range. And yet their efforts were to no avail. The youngsters laughed and screamed in joy while the elders only glared at him. When Sunflash resurfaced from the water, he was greeted with such looks which only caused him to give a hearty chuckle. 

The sun continued to shine its beautiful rays down upon the land and the creatures inhabiting it. But one the sun began to set onto the other side of the world, the Abbeybeasts moved on inside for a large summer feast to enjoy the last days and nights of the summer season.

Life loves sunshine.


End file.
